yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ishin Takeda
"It is a fact of nature that only the strongest will survive. Life is a struggle. The strong win that struggle. The weak lose. The lives lead by the "Dogs of War" my good fellow, are no different. The fittest and most capable are ment to survive. This is what maintains our status, and it is percisely why the morals of humanity itself should leave men like us alone and let "Nature" take it's course...-Ishin 'First Name' Ishin 'Last Name' Takeda 'IMVU Name' NPC by ChairmenRyoji 'Nicknames' "Boss. Just. Boss." Silver Enigma 'Age' Lost count around the age of 17 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'8 'Weight' 156lbs 'Blood type' B+ Nano 'Behaviour/Personality' *Quiet *Short spoken *Inquisitive *Curious *Lazy *Wise beyond his years He is incapable of feeling emotions. Weather it be suprise, anger, happiness or sorrow, he is incapable of expressing his true feelings. Some say this is a weakness, while others, himslef included, say this is his strong point. He can judge, deduce, and calculate any situation withouth the need of moral coding or choice. Even death doesn't phase him, nor any gruesome sight. Likes *Marvel comics *Anime, the shonen brand *Action figures *comic book conventions Dislikes *DC comics *Small tits *Veggies Apperance Ishin is not the tallest, as he hasn't even hit full adult hood yet. He has short silver hair, with peiring red Akise.Aru.full.981633.jpg Akise.Aru.full.890176.jpg Akise.jpg Akise-akise-aru-31938261-350-538.jpg eyes, that seem like more of a death stare than a causal glance. He usually sports a jacket or trench coat, with a dress shirt beneath it and some slacks. Other than that he will wear, a long sleeve shirt and sweat pants, with no shoes. He hates wearing shoes really, but at least understands the bear mimimum of public appearance. He does like the look of ties however. Even in solitude, he loves his appearance at times. Allignment Chaotic Neutralhttp://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/YMRP_Allignment_system?action=edit&section=7 A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 'Clan & Rank' Hoshimaru Clan Rank: Kaicho (Chairmen) 'What district do you live in?' Has a house in every district 'Relationship' Has crushes, but is to shy to act upon them. 'Occupation' Internet Blogger, Advent anime watcher, Marvel Comic books fan 'Fighting Style' Base Style: 'Tai Chi '''Flow of battle: 'Sei Even with his Nanomachine's ability, Ishin is quite adept in hand to hand. He often strived to become as proficent as most of the fictional characters he saw in the comic books. As such, he had pirvate tutoring and still participates in practice of this martial art. '''Abilities (1) 'Electromagetisim Manipulation' Ishin has comprehensive control over all forms of magnetism and utilizes that control to manipulate ferrous xmenlegends2MagnetoShield20fLG.gif|Force feild generation tumblr_lwchduiXxZ1r4ghkoo1_250.gif magneto-metal-lev-o.gif magneto-o.gif magneto-o-o.gif metals and achieve a variety of effects. He recently proved able to effectively hold together a structure as big as the Statue of Liberity. Ishin can manipulate an entire planet's electromagnetic field though this is a task that requires great effort on his part. Useer can harness magnetism to stop armies, raise islands from ocean floors, move mountains, change the course of rivers, and devastate the world with floods and earthquakes. User can even blanket the entire globe with a self-generated electromagnetic pulse that caused widespread devastation. Moreover, they can use their magnetic powers in more than one way simultaneously. He can completely assemble a complicated machine within seconds through his powers. User can create, shape and manipulate electromagnetism which (with the exception of gravitation) account for almost all physical phenomena observable to the unaided human senses, including light and other electromagnetic radiation, all of chemistry, most of mechanics (excepting gravitation), and of course magnetism and electricity. That said, only few truly powerful individuals are capable reaching such heights of power, most users have to content themselves with lesser if still impressive abilities. Due to the intense versatility with electricity (such as electrocution, heat generation, computer and mind hacking, and electrolysis) and magnetism (such as metal manipulation, magnetic levitation, atomic manipulation, and attract and repel), electromagnetism is one of the most powerful and versatile elemental manipulation in existence. *Create/Generate/increase, shape and manipulate electromagnetism. *Electromagnetic Attacks *Electromagnetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. *Electromagnetic Vision *Electroreception to sense disturbances/presence in electromagnetic fields. *Energy Manipulation by controlling radiation (cosmic radiation and any other radiation) light, ultra-violet radiation, Cosmic radiation, gamma radiation, infrared radiation, microwaves, radio waves, X-ray, Z-point waves, optical rays and neutrinos. *Chemistry Manipulation *EM Electricity Manipulation *Gravity Negation *Radiation Manipulation *Subatomic Manipulation by controlling the sub-atomic electromagnetic particles. **Atomic Manipulation **Density Manipulation ***Intangibility **Elemental Manipulation **Matter Manipulation **Particle Manipulation **Molecular Manipulation *Technology Manipulation *Electricity Manipulation **Electrical Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. **Electricity Attacks, user may be able to generate enough power to vaporize matter; pyrotechnics of varying power, strikes and other type of attack involving electricity. **Electricity Infusion **Wallcrawling by using static cling. *Electrical Enhanced Condition *Electrolysis *Magnetism Manipulation **Attraction & Repulsion **Magnetic Attacks **Magnetokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. **Metal Manipulation ***Metal Dust Manipulation ***Targeting with metallic weapons. ***Electrical Telekinesis ***Electrical Telepathy ***Electrokinetic Flight ***Electromagnetic Noise Manipulation ***Electromagnetic Pulse Emission ***Electromagnetic Wave Physiology ***Electromagnetokinetic Combat ***EM Spectrum Manipulation ***Maser Manipulation ***Psychic Shield Perks (1) 'Enhanced Intellegence' The user has intelligence that is significantly above standard genius level intellect. One is gifted with higher mental faculties such as a more powerful memory, better calculation skills, greater reasoning skills, and a more superior learning capacity. At this stage, an individual can often come up with unique and original ideas that elevates the thinking of humanity to new levels. *Accelerated Probability *Causality Perception *Enhanced Memory *Encyclopedic Knowledge *Hypercognition *Parallel Processing 'Weapon of Choice' Antyhing his heart honestly desires. Allies/Enemies He nor his clan has any allies or enemies at the moment. 'Background' Ishin was born to a rather wealthy family, named atfer his father and a harlett of a mother, it was only one year after he was born, that things took a turn. His father didnt want to raise the child alone, and confronted the mother accordingly. Saddly however, the mothers pimp took it upon himself to kill the father, and left the mother with only the child, whom she was forced to get rid of simply becuase it wasn't in her job description. She left the child with a red diamond necklace, and left him on an orphanage. Ishin was then raised with other children, often being singled out for his hair and his eyes. he LOVED video games with a blarring passion, espcially the tekken series. he'd often pratice the Ten Hit Combo's until the break of dawn, just so eh could show off the next day. even went as far as to immitate them in fights he'd get in. However this orphanage was originally owned by The Tanks. The protection money could get paid, and as such...the orphanage was raided. Ishin was shot point blank in the head, the bullet passed through his skull effortlessly. and his 8 year old body lay dead on the ground. Amazingly enough he survived. This however left him with no emotions what so ever. The only reason he survived is because of a mysterious man who appeared in the emergency room. Thomas Flint. It turns out, before his own death he actually predicted the terms of his own death, right down to the day and place of it. As such he planed "seeds" thorughout the city, that would ensure his legacy and herritage live on through some form or another. With Ishin, Thomas implanted his own nanomachines inside of Ishin, but they had a different effect. By the age of 11, Ishin was on an acedmic level of a first in class graduate from harvard university. He began to see the world differently, still keeping his childish side to him at times, but being incredibly mature about topics he was to young to be. He then discovered he could control differing aspects of magetisim with his mind alone. Thus in turn, he grew to wonder if he had a severe or minor purpose in life. Using his advantege to gain money, and awards along with grants from the goverenment to continue school, he started his own Yakuza clan, in a business not touched. He's been doing this since he was 12, and gained a following for just beign so unique and adept at what he does. To trhis day, he continues about his business, and rarely interefars with the affairs of the city. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGNPC Category:Chairmen Category:Yakuza